moderncombat2fandomcom-20200213-history
Hidden Weapons
Golden AK-47 Mission: The Great Escape Part 2 Once you have stumbled upon their base and taken the insurgents out, your partner will want to find a radio. Dont go into the building the arrow points you too, the radio is in their. Instead search behind/around buildings on the other side to find the golden AK. Flames found it with instruction and was kind enough to take some pics, here it is. http://oi56.tinypic.com/2a7gdn8.jpg http://oi55.tinypic.com/27zyipw.jpg Desert Eagle Mission: Great escape Pt.1'. Once you've jumped to the side of the flaming barel, look left. You should see a little area sticking out. Go I'ver to it and there's a Desert Eagle. MN106 Red Dot Mission: Palace Invasion This is one of the easiest/fastest to get. When you start this mission, first take out the two guards, then take out the next two. You'll see some stairs to the right. http://i781.photobucket.com/albums/yy92/Pegpeg66/MC2/14d0897e.jpg?t=1286728926 Go up them to find it. http://i781.photobucket.com/albums/yy92/Pegpeg66/MC2/67e61cca.jpg?t=1286728926 And walla, you have a nice red dot ^_^ Silenced AK-47 Mission: Palace Invasion This is found shortly after the MN106 Red Dot. After you set off the alarm, ahead there will be a bunch of dudes, and on of them will be on a platform. http://i781.photobucket.com/albums/yy92/Pegpeg66/MC2/3cf86070.jpg?t=1286728926 After taking them out, feel free to go up(down?) there and find your prize! http://i781.photobucket.com/albums/yy92/Pegpeg66/MC2/ffccb852.jpg?t=1286728926 http://i781.photobucket.com/albums/yy92/Pegpeg66/MC2/77f0590d.jpg?t=1286728926 Silenced MAC-11 In "Tracking the Supplier," the MAC-11 with the silencer can be found after you take down the first mortar team you see. Go up ahead and you will find an alley to your right. Turn right and go all the way to the end to find a small metal barrier to your left. Your prize is right in front of the barrier. To get it, go to the barrier (don't jump over it) and you'll get an icon, asking if you want to pick it. MP5 Mission: To the Summit 1 Clear the first battlefield and head in the bunker. Kill the first set of guards, the head to the room on your right, you prize is in there. Mission: Oil Slick After killing the guard on the stairs, head down to your right and find your prize. Silenced MP5 Mission: Track the Supplier 1 Take out the first few guards until you reach the bridge thingy, then head to your left and you will find it sticking in the snow. You can find another one in the old building near the second Motar Team MAC 11 Mission: The Great Escape Pt. 1 Just before the mission ends, you will come to a large interior room with a railing going around the walls. two guards will be talking to each other right in front and above you. take them out and head up the stairs. instead of going through the door the arrow points to, turn around. there is another door opposite the first one. go inside, and you will find your happiness. (Even if it does suck is multiplayer. :P) Coming soon! Silenced AK times three! ONE OF THEM COMPLETED Red dot COMPLETED! Silenced MAC11! MAC11! COMPLETED!!! Desert Eagle! COMPLETED! Some of them are harder to find than others, so you've probably found a couple already. All credits to Pegpeg66 (and Flamesfan34) for his original post @ iGamePros. Category:Campaign